Super Smash Tournament!
by ThatTwoGuy
Summary: Contestants from all around the world of Famicom vie to be number one in the First Annual Super Smash Tournament!  Not the most original fic, but I plan on focusing just as much on the characters as fights and I think I have a few surprises in store.
1. Episode 1:  The Combatants!

_Welcome all. Though this is not my first fic, it is the first fic I've worked on in awhile (I do hope to get back to my other ones soon, though .). So this is, of course, a Super Smash Bros. fic. The first series of several. This is just "Season 1" based off of the very first Smash Bros game. Though I did like Subspace Emissary, I kinda thought that the whole tournament angle (which seemed to be an implied storyline in every fighting game) would be something interesting to do. Judging by all the fics here with "Tournament" in the name, I'm not alone in that thought. But I hope I can bring an interesting, unique story focusing on character development as much as fighting. And though it is based on the whole tournament angle, there will be some storyline hooks and twists to come in the future._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter while I work diligently on the second one!  
><em>

**Super Smash Tournament!  
><strong>

**Episode 1: The Combatants!  
><strong>

"Mario! Mario!" Toad bounced his ways up the stairs, yelling the red and blue garbed hero's name. "Mario!" Upon reaching the top, he jumped up, grabbing the doorknob while in mid-air, and turned it open. After successfully opening the door, he fell down and walked into the room, proud at himself for getting it the first try. The last few visits to Mario's house, he had to jump several times before grabbing hold of the knob.

Mario was sound asleep in his bed, his alarm standing uselessly beside him on his night stand. The alarm sounded just as Toad stepped in. Without waking, Mario slapped it, pressing the snooze button. Normally, Toad would find it fascinating that Mario had somehow trained his subconscious self to auto-snooze. But Mario would be late if he did not get up now.

So Toad did what any normal anthropomorphic mushroom-person-thing would do when presented with such a situation: he jumped up on the bed in order to shake the plumber awake. Or at least... he tried. His jump wasn't high enough to reach the top of the bed. He jumped a second time and grabbed hold of the bed sheet to pull himself up. However, the sheets just fell on top of the poor little mushroom as he fell back to the floor. Mario, still asleep, reached down and grabbed the sheets to pull them back over him.

"Mario!" Toad was getting furious. Then he had an idea. He looked at the alarm clock. The alarm would come out of snooze within the next minute. He tried grabbing the clock, but it was too high up. So he grabbed the night stand instead, using all the strength he could muster to pull it away from the sleeping Mario. When the alarm sounded, Mario reached his arm out to hit the alarm. But there was nothing but air for him to grab. He reached further and further, still in his mostly sleeping state, until he fell off the bed completely.

Toad jumped up and down in excitement, for he saw Mario's eyes open wide. He had succeeded in doing the impossible: Waking the Mario.

"Wha..." Mario started to say.

"Mario! Do you remember what today is?"

"Uh... Yeah?" Mario nodded enthusiastically, though in his half awake state he really had no clue.

"The tournament!" Toad said, jumping over and over. He tended to do that when he was nervous. "It's today!"

Mario snapped completely awake. He jumped up, higher than Toad could ever dream to jump, and rushed down the stairs to get ready. Toad ran down the stairs behind him and headed to the door. "I'll be waiting for you in the bus, Mario!"

* * *

><p>"I thought you would be escorting Peach," Mario said after he had situated himself in his seat. Mario and Toad were in Toad's "Royal Mushroom Kingdom Bus." Really, it looked like any other bus. Except for the big red and white polka dotted mushroom painted on the room. And the red and white polka dotted wheels. And the red and white interior royal cushioning. Oh and the red and white polka dotted steering wheel set in front of the booster seat where Toad was sitting.<p>

"Oh no," Toad said, starting the bus. "Her Royal Highness is being escorted by the Nintendo Committee." There was a hint of annoyance in his voice. Toad had always been Peach's assistant. Why wasn't he allowed to be with her on her way to the tournament? And he wasn't really happy about her agreeing to going on a date with the tournament champion being one of the possible prizes. What if DK won and wanted Peach as his prize? That would be... awkward. Or that quiet green garbed guy from Hyrule? Or that mysterious power armored bounty hunter? What if he took Peach to space with his ship? Then Peach would be the furthest away from Toad she has ever been since he became her assistant... and even before that.

Then again, they could always ask for one of the other prizes. But he hoped that Mario won the tournament. He was someone Toad could trust, whether he chose the date as his prize or not.

The bus had not been on the road long when they stopped at a house that looked quite similar to Mario's, but with a green colored roof instead of red. Mario's brother had tried his hardest to get a house as close as possible to him. But the best he could do was one a few blocks down.

"Wait, I'll get him," Toad said just as Mario was about to get out of his seat. "I won't be long!"

The little mushroom guy jumped out of the bus and scurried to Luigi's house. He jumped up to grab the door knob, getting it the first try. But... it was locked. "Luigi!" he yelled. He held on to the knob with one hand as he pressed the doorbell with the other. No answer. He pressed the button over and over. Finally, the door cracked open. Toad saw a terrified Luigi through the crack. "Ah-whoa!" The look on his face scared him off of the door knob.

"What's wrong?" Toad asked.

"I... Don't want to enter the tournament."

"Oh come on!" Toad grabbed Luigi's hand and, surprisingly, brought up enough strength to pull him outside. "No joking around! We're gonna be late, and we still gotta pick up Yoshi and DK!"

Toad started pulling him to the bus, Luigi being able to do nothing but follow him. "But I don't want to fight! I don't want to get hurt!"

"Oh don't be a wimp!" They were at the door of the bus now. He was trying to push Luigi through the doorway, but he was not quite strong enough. Luigi held on to the sides of the bus, pushing back. "You'll be fine!"

"But... but...!" Luigi could not find the words to use. He had no idea why he even agreed to enter with Mario. He hated going with Mario on his little adventures, too. But he did not want to be rude and turn him down.

He also did not realize Mario was in the bus. So when the red garbed plumber spoke up, he jumped a couple feet in shock.

"Is this true, bro? You don't want to enter?"

After landing on the ground, he looked down at the ground and said, "No..." He was scared his brother would be hurt that Luigi didn't want to take part in this particular adventure.

"Oh, you should have said something!" Mario said with a smile on his face. Luigi looked up, a look of relief on his face. "But there's no harm in coming along to watch, right?"

Luigi smiled then nodded. "Okay, bro." He then walked inside the bus, sitting beside Mario. "I just hope they can find a replacement for me in the tournament."

"Oh I'm sure they will," Mario said.

"Alright!" Toad said after jumping up to his booster seat. "Next stop, Yoshi's island! I hope they finished that bridge. We don't have time for a boat ride."

* * *

><p>The light from the star shining through the cockpit woke him up. "What..." His mind was scrambled. He felt dizzy. He could also feel a bruise forming on his forehead. Fox looked around. Outside his Arwing, he could see a bright, orange sun to the left and to the right was a green and blue planet. At first, he thought maybe it was Corneria. But the geography was completely different. "Where am I?" he thought aloud. He pressed a few buttons on his navi computer, scanning the location. The result came up "unchartedunknown." He was definitely not in the Lylat System anymore.

He took a few minutes to get rid of the dizzy feeling. Then he tried to remember what happened. The Star Fox team was in Sector X. General Pepper had given them a mission to seek out any remnants of Andross's forces. A rogue fighter squadron snuck up on them. One starfighter took Fox by surprise, shooting his wings off and making his Arwing spin out of control. He looked to the right then to the left. Sure enough, there were black stumps where his ship's wings used to be.

What happened next? Fox couldn't remember. In the chaos of the attack, he must have hit his head on the windshield and knocked himself out. Then his ship must have drifted through the X nebula. It was known to be a naturally occurring, unstable warping zone. The dangerous nature of it made it a great place for one of Andross's bases.

Fox shook his head. He tried to think of what to do now. His engines still seemed to work, but he would run out of fuel soon. Hopefully he would have enough to make it to the surface of that mysterious planet.

* * *

><p>A crowd gathered around the Royal Mushroom Kingdom Bus, watching the spectacle. DK was stuck in the doorway of the bus with his torso and arms pointing out of the doorway while his legs and waist was inside the bus. Toad and Yoshi were the only ones fully outside of the bus. He was grabbing hold of DK's right hand, pulling with all his might while Yoshi had his tongue pulling DK's left arm. Mario and Luigi tried pushing the ape out from the inside of the bus.<p>

"I don't... remember... having this much trouble... getting him in..." Toad said, in between panting.

"You need to make a bigger door!" DK exclaimed. "Oh wait, I can feel-" he wouldn't be able to finish his sentence. At that moment, there could be heard the sound of metal bending and then, a half moment later, the squeals of Toad and Yoshi as they are buried by DK's large body.

"Mmf umm mmm mmf umf!" Toad tried to speak through the fur and the girth, but no one could understand a word.

DK finally pulled himself up to see an enraged Toad and a knocked out Yoshi. "Uh... sorry about that little guy."

"You broke my bus!" Toad said, pointing to the broken door hanging off of the side of the bus.

"Should have gotten a bus with a bigger doorway," the ape said, scratching the back of his head and grinning.

"Let's just go!" Toad exclaimed. He grabbed Yoshi's tail and started heading to the Nintendo building, dragging the green dinosaur along the way. DK and the Mario brothers followed. The Nintendo building was huge, a skyscraper in an area mostly devoid of buildings. There were a few houses and stores here and there, but the only buildings that stood out were said skyscraper and the Colosseum behind it.

Mario looked up at the skyscraper in awe. Though he had heard of such buildings being common in other places, such as Eagleland. But this was the first time he had seen a building so tall. Even Bowser's castles weren't this big. He wondered what the Nintendo company actually... did. But whatever it was, it had made them very wealthy to own such an immense building.

When they got to the large, revolving doors of the building, they spotted a chubby little man in a black tux and tie. "Ah! Welcome my guests!" he said, spreading his arms out in as a friendly gesture.

"Who's this guy?" DK grumbled. He thought the guy was a little too cheery for his tastes.

Toad gave the ape an angry look, as if he should have known who this stranger was. "That's—That's-!"

"My name is Nintendo," he said. "I'm the sponsor and host for this tournament. And you must be DK!" He outstretched his hand. DK didn't shake it. But then Toad jumped up to grab it, pulling the hand down with him and shaking it vigorously.

"I'm so pleased to meet you, Sir Nintendo!"

"Just Nintendo is fine, Toad. Ah, and you must be Yoshi," he said, patting the now conscious dinosaur's head. "I have a gift for you, a Yoshi Snack!" Yoshi's eyes went wide as Nintendo reached into his pocket and took out a little, brown dino-biscuit. Yoshi took it greedily and began chowing down. "Oh and you are the brothers," Nintendo said, looking towards Mario and Luigi. "I can't wait to see what you two can do in the tournament."

"Well..." Luigi started to say.

"Uh, it'll just be me in the tournament," Mario said. "Luigi has decided to decline."

"Oh, how unfortunate. Ah well, I'll just get my secretary to call up a new eighth combatant."

Luigi seemed relieved. He was scared that Nintendo would have been mad that he chickened out.

"Oh would you look at that," Nintendo said, staring out into the distance. On one of the several paved roads leading to the Nintendo building was a horse with a green garbed rider.

"Who is that?" Mario asked.

"That would be Link of Hyrule. He's one of the fighters. I have to stay out here and greet him, but you guys are free to go inside if you want to meet the others. It might help to have an idea of what these people are like before you go head to head with them."

* * *

><p>Inside the building, on the first floor, was a huge lobby of sorts. A young, female, purple haired secretary sat behind a desk right next to the door. She was too busy playing some handheld game to really notice the group. Behind her they saw a few couches, chairs, and tables set up. A young, blonde haired boy wearing a black and yellow cap, black t-shirt, and dark blue jeans sat beside someone wearing red and orange powered armor. On a table in front of them were two creatures, one a yellow rodent with black stripes, the other a pink... balloon-like little guy. They were stuffing their faces in the complementary food set up on the tables while the two in the couch talked.<p>

Well, the blonde boy talked, at least. No one could see a facial expression behind that green visor, but everyone but the young boy were pretty sure that this guy wasn't listening to anything he was saying.

"- my first pokemon, he is. Found him in Viridian Forest and since then we have been very close companions. He's also my strongest pokemon, which is why I chose him to be in this tournament. I mean, pokemon fights are fun and everything. But this is taking it to a whole new level! Am I right?" He paused a few seconds, but the one in the power armor said nothing. "Right. I'm sure you're probably after the princess for your prize. But I'm not really looking for love. She'd probably think I'm too young, anyway. But I want the money prize. Think of all the pokeballs it'll pay for! Ah! My little Pika will have no shortage of friends if I win this. Isn't that right Pika?" The little yellow creature stopped eating just for a moment to look back at his trainer, nod, then go back to eating. "Yep. I hope hope hope I can win! But we'll have fun all the same, I'm sure!"

The boy was spending so much time talking that he had not noticed the group that had just entered the room. Finally, Toad spoke up after they had approached the chatterbox. "Hello there, guys."

The boy turned his head then his eyes widened. "Ah! Hey, you guys in the tournament, too?"

"Yes," Toad said. "Well, I'm not. I don't fight. But with the exception of Luigi here," he pointed to the green brother, "they'll all be in the tournament. I'm Toad."

"Oh!" the boy reached down and grabbed one of Toad's little arms with both of his hands and shook so violently that he almost picked the little guy off the ground. "Nice to meet you! At first I thought you might have been a pokemon! But I've never heard of one talking before, you know?"

"No, uh, there's no pokemon where we come from."

"How sad..."

"Anyway, this right here is Mario. And there's Yoshi. And this big guy is DK, short for Donkey Kong." Toad was sure to point to each of his friends as he called their name. "And this green guy is Luigi, Mario's brother. He and I will be watching you guys fight in the days to come."

"Oh, I see. Well technically I won't be fighting. My pokemon, Pika, will be. Say hello to them Pika!" The little pokemon stopped eating for a second to stand on its hind legs and wave. Then it quickly got back to eating next to the pink blob. "And my name is Yellow."

"What kind of name is 'Yellow?'" DK asked.

"I dunno," Yellow said, grinning. "What kind of name is 'Donkey Kong?'"

DK said nothing.

"He has a point, you know," Mario joked.

"Shut up."

"So who are the others?" Mario asked. "Is that little guy another pokemon of yours?"

"Who, the pink one? I thought maybe he was a Ditto. They're pink too, you know. But... I've never seen a pokemon like that before. Trust me, I'm an expert. I've been filling up the pokedex for Professor Oak. I've come across over 140 types of pokemon, not one of them anything like this little guy."

The pink guy seemed completely oblivious to the conversation. He just kept eating.

"As for the guy in the suit..." Yellow began to say.

"You must be Samus," Toad said. He knew of some of the combatants. Though he was unfamiliar with Pika and the little pink balloon. Samus nodded in his direction, acknowledging his guess.

"Now we are all here," they heard Nintendo say. He was walking through the entrance with the green garbed swordsman. "Well, except for our eighth fighter. Sherry," Nintendo turned to his purple haired secretary. "Call up our first understudy."

She temporarily put her handheld game down. "Who? Captain Eagle?"

"Falcon. Captain Falcon."

She nodded and started dialing a number on the phone beside her. She then rested it on her shoulder and went back to playing her game while trying to get in touch with Captain Falcon.

"Anyway... This young man beside me is Link who came all the way here from Hyrule. Though that's not as far as Kanto, I'm sure."

"It's cool," Yellow said. "I got my Pidgeot to fly me over here. It surprisingly didn't take very long at all. You'd be amazed at how fast some pokemon can fly. It did get a little confused though because there was no pokemon center around but-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt Yellow," Nintendo said. The boy was going to say that it was fine but Nintendo didn't give him another chance for the chatterbox to speak. "But I need to give you guys the keys to your rooms. The Nintendo building will serve as your living quarters in between battles. Even if you are eliminated, you are still free to stay and watch the rest of the tournament. There is a room for each and every one of you. Even for you, Toad. You'll find your rooms on the tenth floor of the building." Nintendo started passing around keys to the combatants. Each key had a number printed on it in a color matching the person. For instance Mario's was red while Luigi's was green.

"Excuse me, sir, but where is Her Royal Highness?" Toad couldn't help but ask.

"Oh she has her own suite on the fifteenth floor, same floor as the committee member suites and my suite. Don't worry little guy, you're allowed to visit her. But only you are allowed to. None of the others can."

Mario felt a little saddened by this. He had wanted to see Peach, talk to her before his first fight. But ah well.. maybe he'll have time to see her at some point.

* * *

><p>"Oh no..." Fox said. The cockpit's alarm was going off, letting him know that his fuel was depleted. He was already in the atmosphere and could see a couple buildings in the distance, but he would most certainly crash without his thrusters and his landing systems to help him. "I'll just have to wing it," the fighter pilot said aloud. He could see a large skyscraper surrounded by a few buildings nearby, but steered the ship away from it. He did not want to crash into a populated area. Thankfully there was plenty of deserted fields all around.<p>

He tried his best to steer the falling Arwing, but it was hard without his wings. When he was sure the ship's trajectory was safe and wouldn't hurt anyone, he pressed the eject button. Fox flew out of the cockpit. Shortly after, his parachute jettisoned and he floated safely to the ground. He watched as his personal Arwing crashed into the ground, catching fire and splitting into several large chunks.

When he landed, he checked his equipment. Thankfully, he had latched his pistol and his personal reflector to his flight suit. There were rations and a first aid kit in the ship, but he was pretty sure they were toast inside the fiery wreckage. He sighed and started walking towards the skyscraper. Maybe someone could help him.

It didn't take too long to get to the skyscraper. There were many people walking around, some grouped up talking in crowds. He expected to see groups of people completely alien to him. Which was partially true. Many of the people were fleshy and furless. They kind of resembled bald monkeys or apes, which made him shudder. A planet of apes? Like Andross?

But there were plenty of anthropomorphic animals. And some anthropomorphic... items or plants, oddly enough. He could have sworn he saw a few walking mushrooms.

He read the word "Nintendo" spread across the entrance. He also saw various posters talking about some tournament. And... one of the possible prizes was a SPACESHIP! Maybe... just maybe he could use it to get home.

Fox walked through the revolving doors, a little confused as to how to get through. He had never encountered a revolving door before. He ended up going through it backwards in his confusion, pulling it with him. When inside, he saw a fleshy purple haired woman messing with some datapad or something. "Hello?"

"Yes?" She looked up from the game. Was this that Captain Fox guy? Or was it a ferret... maybe faun? No it was fox. Definitely Captain Fox. "Oh! You're the one for the tournament, right?"

"Wha..."

"Here!" She tossed him a key with a black number on it. "That's your room. Be sure to meet down here at 6 o clock sharp tomorrow."

"But... uh..." Fox looked over at a poster on the wall, displaying the three prizes. One was a fleshy girl in a pink dress. He guessed that the prize was a date with her.. or maybe marriage. Or could just be a kiss... Another prize was a bunch of "coins." But the one prize he had his eye on was in the spaceship printed on the poster. That was his one chance. "Oh yeah sure thing, ma'am." He headed to the elevator.

* * *

><p><em>Well I hope you liked the first chapter. Be sure to join us next time in Episode 2: The First Match! Mario vs DK!<em>


	2. Episode 2: The First Match! Mario vs DK!

_Are you ready for the next installment of Super Smash Tournament! I know I am._

_But first... A message to our reviewers. I am always ALWAYS thankful for reviews, whether negative or positive. And I'll use this section to reply to the reviews so that everyone can see my answer (as opposed to sending a private message. I was always against that... then only the reviewer would see reply .)_

_ Foxpilot: Ah, I'm a big fan of Star Fox, too. I'm patiently waiting for them to rerelease Star Fox 64 on the 3ds, actually... but anyway... I have no idea why I thought Pika's stripes were black. I've been playing the games since they were released, too... Dunno how that came about. As for the humor genre... it's the secondary one. I set the first genre to General thinking it would show up. But General apparently doesn't show up so I might change it to "Adventure" or something. And thanks for the review. I hope you enjoy what I have in store!_

_ Souldin: I'm always welcome to criticism and I'll keep your tips in mind for future chapters. As for the Yellow bit.. There's actually a reason why I strayed away from Yellow being the kid that Professor Oak gives a pokemon, though I don't really want to say yet. But trust me, it'll make sense. And as for Kirby's interaction with the characters... I actually had no idea about all of that. I'm not big on Kirby so I really didn't know much about him. However, I'll have to look into those cameos. I would really like to incorporate them into the story somehow. Much thanks for the suggestion!_

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2: The First Match! Mario vs DK!<strong>

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT ON THE LIST?"

"Captain... Falcon was it?" Sherry asked, still playing that handheld game while leaning back and propping her feet up on her desk. "The line up consists of Mario, DK, Samus, Link, Yoshi, Kirby, Yellow's Pikachu, and formerly Luigi who has now been replaced by Captain Fox."

"Captain FALCON!" the man in the blue jumpsuit and red helmet yelled. "I'm Captain Falcon, renowned bounty hunter and F-Zero champion!" He stroke a pose, slightly flexing the muscles on his right arm as he gave a faux salute. Sherry did not once take her eyes off of her handheld game. He finally broke off the pose and got closer to the desk, trying to get her to _notice_ him. "Miss... Miss Miss Miss I was called _by you_, if memory of your beautiful, elegant voice serves me, that I would be replacing this Luigi cat in the tournament."

"Luigi's not an anthropomorphic... and neither are you," she said, finally glancing at the F-Zero pilot.

"That's not what I meant by cat..."

"Whatever... Captain Fox is an anthropomorphic, though. You? You're just a dude in a flight suit."

"What are you talking about? WHO IS THIS IMPOSTER!" Captain Falcon was fuming. He was annoyed that he was a little late signing up, but when he was called and told he would be given a chance to compete he was all over it. Falcon was well known in Megatropolis as a bounty hunter and racing pilot. But, as Sherry's indifference to his title hinted at, he was not really popular anywhere else. If he won the Super Smash Tournament! (Sponsored by Nintendo!), he'd gain acclaim around the world. The tournament was being televised all over, even on some neighboring worlds in the cosmos where he caught most of his bounties. Plus he would be more than happy with any of the prizes up for grabs. A date with a cute girl, a princess! A working, high class space ship! 10,000,000 coins! On the ride over to the Nintendo building, he had a hard time deciding on what he would ask for when he won.

But now this "Captain Fox" had ruined his plans.

"But... You're the imposter," Sherry said. "And you are doing a bad job out of it. 'Captain Falcon?' Dude, he's a Fox."

"Where is this Fox?" Falcon held a balled fist up, trying to look intimidating.

"In his room," Sherry said, going back to playing her game.

"I MUST confront him!"

"If you don't stop interrupting my game, I'll be forced to call security Captain Imposter."

"IMPOSTER?"

"SECUR-!"

"Okay fine fine!" Falcon said, stopping Sherry from finishing the word. "I'll leave peacefully... But I'll be back!" He struck another pose, puffing out his manly chest. "You'll hear from Captain Falcon again!" he yelled as he started walking out of the building. "You can be sure of that!"

"Whatever..."

* * *

><p>When the elevator reached the tenth floor, the waiter pushed the cart full to the brim with delicious food and treats through the doorway and down the hallway. He stopped at room number 1 and knocked on the red door.<p>

When the door opened, the waiter looked down and saw a green dinosaur who's eyes were transfixed on the cart of food. "Why hello there, Yoshi," the waiter said.

"Who is it?" It was Mario's voice, coming from somewhere inside the room.

"Food!" the dinosaur said in a squeaky voice.

"Room service!" the waiter said, opening the door wider and pushing the cart in. Inside the room he saw Mario and Luigi sitting on a bed dressed in red sheets. Yoshi followed the cart into the room, constantly sniffing it.

"We didn't order anything, did we?" Luigi asked, looking questioningly at Mario.

"Complementary, boys," the waiter said. "And since all three of you are in Mario's room, this saves me a trip. So go on, take what you want from the cart!"

Yoshi was first to get some food, being the closest to the cart. He grabbed a few trays of various types of entrees and desserts and pulled them to a corner of the room where he proceeded to stuff his face. Mario and Luigi took a a couple trays filled with Italian-style pizza and lasagna. Even after the three had taken their fill of food (Yoshi's big appetite and all), there was still plenty of food left for the other fighters.

"Now if you need anything, just pick up that phone and call us," the waiter said on his way pushing the tray out into the hallway.

"Thanks!" Mario and Luigi said in unison, forks and spoons already in hand.

The waiter looked at the door numbers. Luigi was room number 2 while Yoshi was room number 4, so he could skip those two. Now on to room number 3, Kirby's room.

He knocked on the door. The door opened, but he did not see anyone at first. Then the little pink guy jumped off the door, letting go of the doorknob, and landed softly on the ground in front of the waiter. "Room service!"

Kirby looked in awe at all of the food in the cart. He pointed to himself, as if to ask "For me?"

"Why yes, little guy. Complementary food from us to you fighters."

Kirby grinned. He didn't even wait for the man to bring the food inside the room. He jumped out in the hallway and opened his mouth, sucking a vortex of air, plates, and food into his mouth. In just moments, the cart was completely and utterly empty. Even the silverware and trays were gone. Despite all that he ate, Kirby's size did not change one bit. He let out a slight burp, bowed as if to say "thank you," and walked back into his room.

"You're... welcome..." the waiter said. Kirby smiled and waved "bye" to the waiter before closing the door. "Great..." the waiter thought aloud. "Now I'll have to go back down the elevator to get more food."

* * *

><p>The waiter returned to the tenth floor with a completely refilled food cart. The next room was number 5, Yellow and Pikachu's room. Surely they would not clean out his cart like Kirby did.<p>

When he got to the yellow door, he could hear quite a bit of activity coming from Yellow's room. Had some of the other fighters settled in his room? Hmm...

He knocked on the door. After a few seconds, Yellow opened the door and greeted him. The waiter was absolutely shocked at what he saw.

The room had several little creatures (and one quite large one) settling in it. He had forgotten that trainers often brought several of their pokemon with them on their trips, carrying them in those little red and white balls that defy the laws of physics. Yellow's signature pokemon, his Pikachu, was sitting on the bed. His ears were standing straight up while he stared curiously at the tray of food. A Meowth and a Hitmonlee were sparring in the middle of the room, not yet noticing the new visitor. The Hitmonlee stood on one leg, trying to get a kick to connect with the other, while the Meowth dodged the kicks and tried swiping with his paws. There was a large aquarium in the back of the room with a Goldeen swimming around inside it. Nintendo must have installed the aquarium knowing Yellow would have a fish pokemon with him. One corner of the room was completely filled by a large, sleeping pokemon, a Snorlax. A Pidgeott was nestled comfortably on the Snorlax's squishy belly.

In just moments, the Snorlax's snoring ceased. He pulled his head up and stared at the cart of food. Everyone in the room could hear the violent growling of his large stomach.

The waiter sighed and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Yellow asked.

"Getting more food..."

* * *

><p>It didn't take TOO long for the waiter to finish bringing food to the fighters. DK took a sizable portion of food from his cart, but Link and Samus, who remained pretty quiet during his visits, took relatively little food. All that was left was to feed the new, eighth combatant.<p>

"Come in," the eighth combatant said after the waiter knocked on the door.

The waiter opened the door and pushed the cart inside, spotting the humanoid fox sitting on his bed and fiddling with some handheld device. "Captain..."

"Just call me Fox." The pilot put the handheld device down, unsatisfied with it. He had been trying to get enough of a signal to send a message back to Great Fox but he had absolutely no luck.

"Oh okay, Fox," the waiter said. "Just choose whatever food you want. I know you're the last to get food and probably aren't happy with getting the leftovers, but trust me there is plenty of food left in the kitchen if you need anything specific."

"Anything is fine," Fox said somberly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah..."

The waiter could tell Fox wanted to be left alone. "Alright, well I"ll just uh... leave this cart here. You can take whatever you want. I'll come back later to get it."

"Fine with me."

"Oh and don't forget to be down at 6 in the morning tomorrow."

"Got it."

* * *

><p>It was 6:15 in the morning and everyone was sitting in the Nintendo bus which was on its way to the Colosseum. DK sat in the very back, right in front of the rear entrance which was big enough for him to fit through. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi sat in the seats ahead of him. Mario and Luigi discussed battle strategies, being sure to speak low enough that the combatants around them wouldn't hear, while Yoshi held his head out of the window and felt the breeze.<p>

Yellow shared a seat with Pikachu and Kirby, since the latter two were quite small. Yellow talked nonstop about pokemon to Kirby who nodded along and genuinely listened. He was fascinated to hear about all of these different types of creatures, each having their own special moves that he would love to copy and try out.

Across from yellow sat Link and Samus, both saying very little. Fox sat alone in the front right seat, situated just in front of Yellow and the little ones. He, too, was silent.

The chubby man named Nintendo drove them. He could have gotten one of the Nintendo employees to drive, but he quite enjoyed it. Even if it was a very quick trip, he always liked driving. When they parked in front of the Colosseum a few minutes later, he got out of his seat and stood up in front of the combatants.

"Well we are here," he said, arms outstretched. "Some of you may not be fully aware of all the details of the Super Smash Tournament, so I'll go over them now." He looked around the bus, making sure everyone was listening. Even Yellow was quiet, for once. "This will be a three day event. Today will be the preliminaries, with a break in between each match-up. Four one versus one fights with the victor going on to the semi-finals. The losers will be eliminated, but those eliminated are free to stay and watch the rest of the tournament play out. Tomorrow will be the semi-finals, two fights. Aaaand the next day will be the Super Smash Final, where we will find our Super Smash Champion this year! Immediately following the Final Match will be the awards ceremonial where the champion will choose his prize. So... any questions?"

"Who will be fighting who?" The question was on every combatant's mind, but Mario was the first to ask.

"The match-ups will be randomly determined at precisely 7 'o clock and announced at 7:15, just before the first match begins."

"So we won't know until..."

"No, Yellow," Nintendo replied. "You won't know who is fighting when until it is your turn to walk on the battle stage." The chubby tuxedoed man looked down at his watch but saw nothing but blurry numbers. "Oops! Forgot to put my glasses on..." He took out a pair of black glasses and rested them on his pinkish nose.

"You've been driving us around without your glasses?" Fox asked.

"Uh... apparently so..." Nintendo shrugged. "Anyway, it is now 6:30. You guys have twenty minutes to prepare. Then meet up on the sidelines of the Colosseum at 6:50."

"Will we be able to talk to Peach?" Mario asked. He assumed Toad was with her. Maybe they would be able to see her, too.

"I'm sorry Mario, but no one is to see the Princess until after the preliminaries are over."

Mario gently sighed. He had hoped to see her before his first fight. Seeing her would have given him a little more confidence.

* * *

><p>It was exactly 6:55 when the announcer's voice was heard all across the Colosseum, loud enough to be made out even with the audience's talking and cheers. "Welcome, one and all, to the First Annual Super Smash Tournament! Sponsored and hosted by Nintendo and his company. You may call me Mr. Announcer. We have a great line-up this year, 8 fighters from around the world of Famicom vying for the number one spot!"<p>

The attention of the crowd was drawn to the northern sideline of the stage, where the 8 combatants and Yellow stood in a line. Nintendo arranged them in the order that the announcer would introduce them, to help the audience spot the combatants. Some of them, like Mario, were recognized far and wide as heroes while others, like Link, were virtually unknown outside of their homeland.

"Hailing from the great Mushroom Kingdom is Mario!" After hearing his name, Mario struck a pose, fully aware that millions of people were watching him. Though the people present in the Colosseum numbered in the thousands, the event was being televised virtually everyone. Or at least every place that had developed the technology to view it. "This little guy with the funny accent has saved Princess Peach countless times, which means they are probably pretty close!" Mario blushed a little after hearing that. "I'm sure all of us know what prize he is after." The audience chuckled at what the announcer had said.

"Next up, we have Donkey Kong hailing from the jungle covered islands off the coast of the Mushroom Kingdom." DK puffed his chest out and clappd his hands together above his head a few times. "Now I know what you guys are thinking, folks. What kind of name is 'Donkey Kong?'" DK growled, though only the combatants around him could hear. Mario chuckled. "But trust Mr. Announcer that there is more to him than a silly name! He even once kidnapped the princess, though those days are far behind him."

The audience gasped, a little shocked that there was a former "villain" in their midst, but there was a lot more to it than that. DK remained silent while Mario tensed up a bit. The thought just occurred to the red-garbed guy that DK might be out to get that date with the princess, too.

"Next we have Yoshi!" The green dino waved to the crowd with his small arm. "Most men have dogs as their best friends, a few have pokemon. But Mario? His is a dinosaur. Ever since his adventures on Yoshi's Island, they have been close ever since.

"The one in the power armor is named Samus Aran." Samus just slightly saluted with her cannon arm in response. "Even I, Mr. Announcer, don't know much about this mysterious fellow other than the fact that he is a bounty hunter from the stars. And with a gun that big, let's hope he's on our side. Am I right, folks?" The audience laughed, as if on cue.

"The young man in green is named Link." Link unsheathed his sword and stabbed upwards when he heard his name. Despite the fact that nobody in the audience knew him, they still applauded. Everybody seemed to like swords. "This relatively unknown combatant hails from the mysterious land of Hyrule which I hear has its own princess. Who knows, maybe a date with her will be a possible prize in next year's tournament!" Even though he knew it was a joke, Link grimaced. Zelda would never agree to such a thing.

"The younger, blonde headed boy down there is Yellow from Kanto and standing next to him is his pokemon, Pika." Both Yellow and Pika waved at the audience with their right hands. "Yellow has decided to take a break from traveling around Kanto and enter his pokemon in this tournament. Pika may be small, but I'm sure he'll, ahem, _shock_ us with his combat prowess." Again, the audience joined in laughter at Mr. Announcer's corny jokes.

"The little pink guy is no pokemon, by the way. That's Kirby from Popstar." Kirby swiftly waved both arms around while smiling big. The audience aww'd at how cute he was. "He's a brave little warrior with a big appetite.

"And last but not least we have, uh..." Mr. Announcer took a moment to read the name he was given for the new combatant. "Captain Fox!" Unlike the others, Fox refused to pose. He just stood there. "He apparently comes from Megatropolis, champion of the F-Zero grand prix! Wait... Is this even right? I thought only humans lived there... ah well, whatever. I'm sure he'll make for an interesting addition to our tournament!"

Mr. Nintendo walked in to the press box and handed Mr. Announcer a sheet of freshly printed paper. "Oh thank you," he said to the chubby man, though everyone in the Colosseum heard him. "Mr. Nintendo himself has given me the official match-ups for the preliminaries. And it is 7:15. You know what that means, folks. Time to announce who will be the first to fight in the first ever Super Smash Tournament!"

The eight combatants eyed each other, waiting impatiently to hear who would go first.

Mr. Announcer waited a few seconds, creating as much suspense as he could. "First up: Mario and Donkey Kong! Good luck to you, long time rivals! Make your way to the middle of the stage!"

Mario nodded then looked over at DK. They shook hands then made their way to the center of the arena. The battlefield was pretty large, about as big as a football field. The ground was metallic with lines and odd designs across the place that hinted that there was more to meets the eye to this stage. They stood a fair distance away from each other, about 15 feet.

"Are you ready?" Mr. Announcer asked. They both nodded. "Then let the smashing BEGIN!"

Immediately after the announcement, Mario began tossing balls of flame at the large ape. DK found this move entirely predictable and used his strong hands to knock each fireball aside as he approached. Then he slammed his hands together, attempting to smack Mario from both directions, but Mario jumped back at the lost second and dodged the attack.

DK, who was sure his attack would hit, took a moment to adjust to his opponent's maneuver. Mario took advantage of this momentary pause and charge forward, punching the ape twice, once on each cheek.

"Rah!" DK anger rose as he shook off the attack. He then pushed his foot forward, trying to kick the red garbed hero. Mario swiftly dodged the kick, but he was not fast enough to avoid the punch that came immediately after. DK's fist landed squarely in his chest and the force of it knocked him back a few feet, but he still managed to remain standing on both legs.

Mario tossed a few more fireballs, which DK swapped aside easily. But he had known his projectiles would have done no good. All he needed was a distraction. When DK had finished disposing of the fireballs, he looked up to see Mario flying through the air. Then the Italian proceeded to do what he did best: jumping on things.

Mario slammed feet first on top of DK's head then pushed himself off. He spun in the air behind the ape and began flinging fireballs as fast as he could. DK was disoriented by the face smash and could do nothing to stop those flames from hitting his backside.

"Ah ha!" Mario said just before landing, proud of himself. But when DK turned around and glared angrily at him, he knew that that stunt had hardly hurt the giant opponent. The ape motioned to him to come closer with one hand while he rotated the other in a circle, charging up his attack. Mario was no idiot. DK's punch could be devastating when charged up. He had to stop him from finishing his charge up, but if he approached he would surely be hit. His fireballs weren't having a big effect on the ape, either.

Mario then reached into his pocket. Just a split second, he tossed a green and white koopa shell, which hit DK in the face and nearly knocked him unconscious. Then Mario ran straight towards DK and, upon getting in range, delivered a dragon punch, which landed on the ape's jaw. The attack sent them both in the air. Mario landed gracefully. DK fell on his face.

The other combatants on the sideline stared in awe at what happened. "Where did that shell come from..." Yellow asked to no one in particular.

"I think it came from his pocket," Fox replied. This was amazing. Sure, the planet he was on did seem a bit advanced. But did they have the technology for such devices capable of breaking the laws of physics and mass sewn in to an ordinary looking pair of trousers?

"Could this be the end already?" Mr. Announcer asked rhetorically.

Mario approached the downed DK, making sure he was out of the fight.

And as Mario approached, DK waited patiently for his sneak attack.

* * *

><p><em>Looks like Mario is the winner... or is he? Tune in next episode to see the conclusion of this fight of rivals and see the start of the second match up!<em>

_Also, I think it is time for a short author's note._

_I know what some of you might be thinking... The shell thing was a bit of a cop out. But that's not _quite_ what it is. Something I always hated about Mario's portrayal in Smash Bros is his moveset. His moves just aren't that neat. They also don't really really fully utilize his long history of cool power ups and items, though many of these find their way into the random items of Smash Bros. With such a weak moveset, this leaves Mario with a more boring set of abilities to use in a fic. Sure, he can be written just fine without some of the more flashier abilities that other characters possess. But I want him to be interesting, too._

_So... I gave him a pocket of holding, though it's capacity is limited and his items are mostly one use. But this gives my version of Mario something interesting to work with. Now the suspense in his fights will come from what power up or item he might use._

_And tbh, is it really that surprising to see a bag of holding-like item in a world based off of video games? _

_Though I did try to keep him true to character for his Smash Bros appearance (by letting him keep his fireball attack despite apparently not having used a fireflower. But this I have an explanation for, yet it'll have to wait for another chapter), I wasn't sure if I should have still kept the coins flying out when he did his dragon-punch like attack (also I hope people weren't too put off by me using such a term in the narrative :P). My wonderful reviewers, if you happen to actually be reading this author's note (which I know NOBODY ever reads, of course), then give me your thoughts. Should I keep the sudden coin materialization or no? _

_Anyway, until next time!_

– _That Two Guy_


End file.
